


La cuerda Floja

by Tammara125Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Is The Best, Chat Noir is the best, F/M, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Platonic Chat Noir & Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammara125Swan/pseuds/Tammara125Swan
Summary: Despues de los eventos de Onichan LAdybug no esta tan segura de que Chat la respalde como una compañera. Deside hablar con su mejor amiga aun que ella no tenga idea de que es Marinette
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	La cuerda Floja

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el Primer Fic que escribi y fue mas una terapia para mi XD Si les gusta regalenme un corazon y seguire subiendo mas de estas ideas que han salido.  
> Esta inspirado en la cancion Tightrope de la pelicula de el Gran Showman
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-CVJuNQo6w&t=15s

Las luces de París brillaban debajo de ella, mientras se sentaba en la cima de la torre Eiffel eso la ayudaba a relajarse y Dios sabía que necesitaba relajarse después de su fiasco de ayer. No había Sido tan grave cierto? Únicamente un Akuma había escapado de su yoyo perdiéndose a la distancia mientras Rena y Chat la miraban confundidos, antes de correr y capturarlo nuevamente ellos solos. Después de eso había huido de la escena totalmente avergonzada.  
Suspiró. Cómo era posible que le haya pasado eso? Se suponía que ella era una superheroína, ella era Ladybug y no podía tener errores. Ella…

-Estas bien?- Pregunto una voz detrás de ella.   
-Que?- contestó tensa pues esa no era la voz de Chat  
-Queria saber si estabas bien, te busque después del Akuma de ayer y no te encontré en ningún lado- Cierto debía quitarle el Miraculous a Alya después de la pelea, lo había olvidado totalmente.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes- Respondió lo más convincente que pudo. Pero noto que ella ni le creyó en lo más mínimo.

-Puedo preguntar qué pasó ayer?- Se aventuró Rena no queriendo incomodar a su heroína.

Ladybug no contestó de inmediato, solo siguió mirando hacia la ciudad, pero le hizo un gesto para que se sentará junto a ella.

-Has visto cómo la gente juega a lo seguro- comenzó Ladybug después de unos momentos- no sé arriesgan y viven vidas seguras y fáciles lejos de todo el miedo y la incertidumbre. No toman el ascenso en el trabajo, no aventuran a nuevas experiencias, viajes…  
-No le dicen a su crush que lo aman- interrumpió Rena pensando en su mejor amiga.  
-Exacto- se rió un poco Ladybug - Pero nosotras como superheroínas vivimos caminando en una cuerda floja constantemente. No siempre estamos preparadas para lo que eso significa.  
-P-pero tú fuiste elegida por una razón, tú siempre sabes que hacer- exclamó Rena con un tono de pánico en su voz. De dónde venía esta actitud?.

-Sabías que estuve a punto de renunciar? No me sentía lo suficientemente buena para esto- Sabía que hablar de esto con la fundadora del Ladyblog no era lo mejor, pero también era su mejor amiga y aunque ella no lo supiera la necesitaba en este momento.

-Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Preguntó al cabo de un minuto Rena con solo un hilo de voz, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando   
-Chat-suspiro Ladybug - el tenerlo junto a mi y saber que el me atraparía si yo caia eso fue suficiente para que yo me lanzara de cabeza al peligro sin dudar- sonrió mientras pensaba en su compañero, pero su sonrisa de desvaneció lentamente, esto no pasó desapercibido por la castaña.

-Entonces? Ayer?- la cuestionó Rena comenzando a entender todo el problema del día anterior.  
-Después de la pelea con Onichan no estoy segura si él me apoya de la misma manera.-suspiro de manera pesada- Sé que proteger civiles es parte del trabajo, pero le pedí que no se fuera y casi perdemos por qué él no me escucho y ayer no pude saltar no podía alcanzar la mariposa yo… yo....- Se detuvo abruptamente sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, No podía llorar frente a Rena no mientras ella era Ladybug.

La reportera no sabía cómo responder, siempre había imaginado a Ladybug y a Chat Noir como un todo, una sola mente que trabajaba perfectamente, pero como todos los compañeros necesitaban del otro para poder hacer lo que hacían y necesitaban confiar ciegamente en que el otro los atraparía de ser necesario.   
Tímidamente ma heroína de manchas recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga con los ojos fijos en París, negándose a llorar y sintiendo todo el apoyo que su compañera irradiaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Pero no lo cambiaría por nada- se atrevió a decir finalmente la Catarina antes de mirar hacia su compañera regalandole una sonrisa cálida- junto con todos los peligros y problemas vienen también cosas hermosas e impresionantes no lo crees? Es decir mira esta vista- bromeo mientras señalaba la ciudad debajo de ellas. Ambas chicas se rieron con ganas durante un tiempo, toda la tensión se había evaporado y ya se sentían mejor y más unidas a pesar de las máscaras obviamente. 

-Ahora que lo recuerdo- exclamó Rena de pronto- Yo venía a darte esto- rápidamente se quitó el collar del zorro perdiendo su transformación y sujetando al pequeño kuami con las manos- Nos vemos para la próxima Trixx- le dijo mientras le hacía un pequeño cariño en la cabeza.  
-siempre es un gusto Alya- respondió el kuami mirando a Ladybug- Nos vamos?- Pregunto 

Esto devolvió a Ladybug a la realidad rápidamente - Claro solo llevemos a Alya a casa- abrazo a su amiga y se encaminó rápidamente a su casa sin decir más.

Llegando a casa de Alya la dejó con cuidado en su balcón - Nos vemos pronto compañera- le dijo mientras la abrazaba .  
-Oh vamos- Alya soltó una risita - por muy feliz que me hace escuchar eso ambas sabemos que el gato exasperante es tu compañero en realidad, no yo - le dió un último abrazo y entró a su casa.

Ladybug y se encaminó a su propia casa y en el camino se encontró con ese edificio, del que no se atrevió a saltar para tomar al Akuma, el que la había hecho dudar de ella misma y de su compañero. Quizá estaba exagerando tratando de culpar a un edificio de su desgracia pero se sentía mejor que su propia inseguridad. Tomando un impulso lanzó su yoyo para salir de ese edificio, pero apuntó dónde había perdido al Akuma ayer no hacía algún lugar para engancharlo haciendo que sin un agarré su cuerpo comenzará a caer hacia la acera.  
Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto y esperando que el traje la protegiera lo suficiente… pero el golpe no llegó como lo esperaba, no recibió un impacto en la espalda del piso duro y frío, sintió una pequeña presión en la cintura y en las piernas, la presión aumento en su cintura transmitiendo un calor reconfortante y entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Unos ojos verdes la miraban mientras aterrizan de manera segura en un techo cercano, ella lo miró lentamente y luego desvió los ojos hacia donde por poco aterriza y luego volvió su azul mirada a el chico que la salvó.

-Que rayos paso?- pregunto Chat sin aliento.  
Ella parpadeó varias veces aún procesando lo que acababa de pasar. De dónde demonios había salido Chat Noir? La había seguido? La escucho hablar con Rena? Por que su yoyo no se enganchó? Estuvo apunto de morir?  
-Ladybug? Estás bien?- el tono de preocupación en su voz la ayudó a reaccionar y poder contestar.  
-Si, no te preocupes no paso nada- respondió aún con la voz temblorosa por la previa experiencia.  
-NADA! Por poco y pasas a decorar la pintura de la calle- Gritó el gato con un tono que se acercaba bastante a la histeria. Ella se encojio ante el regaño, jamás lo había visto tan molesto, el lo noto y respiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar- debes tener más cuidado Bugaboo, sentí que perdía 8 de mis 9 vidas mientras veía caer.  
-Tu… me… atrapaste- dijo finalmente Ladybug con la mirada perdida en su compañero.  
-Claro que te atrapé- Exclamó Chat un poco confundido por la afirmación- eres mi compañera My Lady, te atraparte siempre, de dónde salió todo esto?- preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

Ladybug no respondió, no sabía cómo simplemente lo abrazo de la cintura escondiendo la cara en su pecho -Me atrapaste- repitió sintiendo un calor acogedor extenderse en su corazón.

Chat Noir le devolvió el abrazo confundido si, pero no estaba dispuesto a quejarse.

-Sabes que no importa el salto o la caída. Yo siempre te voy a atrapar My Lady.- La tranquilizó mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Sin importar los riesgos de la cuerda floja siempre tendría quien la atrapará


End file.
